


Eridan ==> Decide

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridan's Mutant Kink, Fingering, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nookeating, Teasing, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think maybe that's the other reason you like his dancestor more. You've got more of a red thing going on with him, more of a black one going with Karkat, and you sort of favor the red on accident. You can't help it. The color is just so perfect and it reminds you of your Vantases. Your little mutants. </p><p>And they are little in height. Not by much in comparison to you, but just enough to give you that bit of edge you need to convince them to do something for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan ==> Decide

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/72729313398) headcanon albeit a little more loosely than I intended. Oh well. I'm tired and sick, I tried.

You think you like his dancestor better, in all honesty. In bed anyway. Your own dancestor tells about Kankri's lectures like he's telling a ghost story, one in which several people have died, a few became mentally scarred and those lucky enough to be relatively unaffected are forced to spread the word of warning to everyone else. So you really aren't sure what to make of him as a troll. Even that is marginally better than your Vantas though, who feels the constant need to shout and hide every tiny emotion or action behind his nubby anger. You generally think it's cute but it gets so tiring. Especially when you can't tell if he's trying to flirt or not. That type of tease is just unbearable. 

You think maybe that's the other reason you like his dancestor more. You've got more of a red thing going on with him, more of a black one going with Karkat, and you sort of favor the red on accident. You can't help it. The color is just so perfect and it reminds you of your Vantases. Your little mutants. 

And they are little in height. Not by much in comparison to you, but just enough to give you that bit of edge you need to convince them to do something for you. 

Karkat isn't that hard to convince. A bit of snark, a little wrestling and he's so angry and riled up that he'll beg if you ask him to — or so you like to think. Kankri is more difficult, being "celibate" and all, but you've picked up a few nice phrases that melt him a little. You always remind him that there's no need for actual "sexual" activities. You have ways to make him call your name without all those fancy antics; telling him what you want to do to him is certainly one of them. You generally only do enough to get him to agree though. Can't have him getting too far ahead of you after all.

You really do think you like Kankri more; he blushes from his cheeks to his ears, always trying to hide in the neck of his sweater, always trying to simultaneously pull it up over his face and down over his bulge. You've actually mastered getting his pants off without taking off the godawful sweater just so you can watch him do this.

But then you look at Karkat who is waiting oh so patiently next to Kankri on the concupiscent platform and you love how he's trying to pretend he's not interested in his dancestor squirming beside him but you can see him watching from the corner of his eye. You continue watching him until he finally looks at you, snapping a rude as shit, "What, fish for brains?" You keep your gazes connected as you slowly lower yourself at the edge of the platform, tugging Kankri's legs just over your shoulders, nudging his hand and sweater away from his crotch so you're unobstructed. 

Karkat's cheeks are dusted with red but he's still staring at you. 

Your tongue darts out to drag along the folds of your flush mutant's nook. He gives a little moan in response and Karkat shuffles a little. You can't tell if he's trying to adjust his pants without actually touching them or if he's trying to subtly get a better look. You don't really care. As long as he keeps watching you tease his dancestor with your tongue you could really care less about what the hell he does.

Kankri always makes it a point to tell you that you are not allowed to penetrate him with anything, however you found ways to work around that. You particularly like to press your tongue against his entrance, not technically entering him but giving enough pressure to trigger his body's instinctual wants. You generally enjoy sucking on the edges of him too, sometimes making a brief obscene slurp of material just to watch Karkat squirm more and tell you how disgusting that is. 

He can't think it's too disgusting though because after a few minutes of you just teasingly eating Kankri out, he's got his pants down and his bulge in his hand, stroking to the pace your tongue goes. And you love watching the intense look on his face, lips parted slightly, eyes fixated on your ministrations, hand clasped tightly around that beautifully candy red bulge. You could watch him for hours. 

You pull back licking your lips and grinning as the older Vantas lets out a small whine of disapproval. You grab at your other Vantas, half pushing him onto top of his dancestor. He gets situated on his hands and knees but his arms quickly give out as their bulges tangle together, squeezing, pleasing, giving them reasons to moan. There's so much red secreting from them that you're practically dying. 

And while you can only trail your fingers along Kankri's nook the way you did with your tongue, as you do respect his wishes, you can press your fingers as far as they'll go inside of Karkat, thrusting them inside of his slick opening, making him buck against the other troll and just build up the pleasure. 

You really want to fuck them both, but none of you are going to last very long at this rate so there's no need to bother. That and you always have this want to fuck them both at the same time. You've never wanted to be Sollux more in your life than in these moments. 

You replace your fingers on Kankri with your tongue again so that you can stroke at your own bulge, and the positioning is awkward because Karkat is literally right above your head and his material is dripping onto your face with his dancestor's but you really can't bring yourself to care when you can feel your Vantas spasming against your tongue. 

He's the one that cums first, overstimulated and almost sobbing out his moaned relief. You and Karkat follow closely behind, nearly simultaneously and you know there's red all over your face now. At least you love the color. You love it so much. You love them so much. 

At least, you love Kankri. You only love Karkat until he says, "You've got a little something in your hair, you literal fucking nookstain," and gives you a shit eating grin, and you feel this indescribable urge to strangle him with his own retracting bulge while his dancestor tells you both off about tagging your violent triggers and blackrom flirting. 

And while you're cleaning up what you can, you might accidentally hit his backside a few times as payback for stating the obvious. And Kankri might be tugging his sweater down again when he says he's feeling triggered by seeing his flushed quadrant flirting with his, for all intents and purposes, "younger brother," as your dancestor puts it. And you might give him a couple pats too so he doesn't feel left out of the equation here. 

You really do think you like Kankri better. You love him more than Karkat. But you hate Karkat so completely that it works out to your advantage in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> On another note: I did the update two things in one day thing again


End file.
